Surprise!
by LovelyRoses
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Cake leave for a Cookie Convention in Fillydelphia. Pinkie Pie, not wanted to stay alone for a week decides to stay at Twilight's. Except – no one told Twilight. Hilarity ensues.
1. Day 1

**Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Cake ****leave for a Cookie Convention in Fillydelphia. Pinkie Pie, not wanted to stay alone for a week decides to stay at Twilight's. Except – no one told Twilight. Hilarity ensues.**

Day 1:

-DING DONGGGGG-

The sound reverberated around the library, making the shelves shake.

-DING DONGGGGGGGGGGGG-

The bell continued to ring. Twilight Sparkle groaned and rolled out of bed.

-DING DONGGGGGGGGGGG-

-knock knock knock-

The visitor began knocking on the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" yelled Twilight, attempting to avoid the books that were falling off the shaking shelves. The newcomer continued to beat the door excitedly.

Twilight pulled open the door and looked out unhappily. There stood Pinkie pie- a large purse by her feet, Gummy's head peeking out of the bag. The pink pony was holding a door bell on her right hoof.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here? It's 12am! And why do you have that doorbell?" said Twilight incredulously.

"Well, I had to tell you I was here SOMEHOW!" Pinkie Pie picked up the bag in her mouth and hopped inside the library. "I weend a pwace to sway, siwwy!" Pinkie spat the handle out and the luggage dropped to the floor. "I need a place to stay, silly! Gummy does too! Mrs. and Mr. Cake are at a convention in Fillydelphia and I didn't want to stay in that bigggggg bakery allll alone. So Gummy and I had the best idea – 'Our good friend Twilight would _never_ turn us away! We should go stay at her house this week!' So I closed down the shop and came right over!"

Pinkie smiled and Twilight rubbed her head. She could already feel the ache starting, but when she looked up into Pinkie Pie's earnest eyes, the studious pony just couldn't turn away her friend. "Fine. You can stay here – but ONLY for a week. I'll show you the guest room – Gummy will have to sleep with Spike." Twilight Sparkle turned towards the hallway.

"Okie Dokie Lokie – he won't mind. Gummy normally sleeps in a cookie jar." At the mention of his name, the little green alligator climbed out of Pinkie's bag. "C'mon Gummy! Let's follow Twilight!" Pinkie hopped towards her friend, Gummy following surreptitiously behind.

**That's it until tomorrow. Do you like it? Are you excited for the next 6 days? Let me know in your review please **

**This is very different form my normal stuff – Harry Potter lovey-dovey 'Happy Days' remakes so I hope you like it **


	2. Day 2

Twilight Sparkle awoke to the smell of smoke.

'Oh Celestia…' was her first thought as she rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes, "SPIKE!" she called.

"Five more minutes…" the baby dragon said, "Rarity needs me.' Twilight sighed and let her friend go back to sleep. She could deal with Pinkie Pie herself.

The bright pink pony had only been living in the library for 1 day and already she'd wreaked havoc. As soon as she arrived, Pinkie Pie had started putting things in drawers. Every drawer. Twilight had found balloons in the silverware drawer and sprinkles in her desk. And don't even get her started about Gummy and _his_ hiding places….

As the purple pony galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen, the burning smell got stronger. The stinging smoke reached Twilight's eyes and she had to feel her way around the countertops. The unicorn sighed. Suddenly, something soft and squishy appeared under her hoof.

"Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie excitedly, Twilight jumped backwards surprised by how close her friend was. "I was making you some cupcakes for breakfast, but I think I may have turned the oven on for too long…" Twilight Sparkle sighed. Again.

"Thank you, Pinkie, that was very – err – nice of you. But, maybe you should let me use the oven for you. It's different from the ovens at the Cake Shop," said Twilight gently.

"How are they different?" said Pinkie Pie, bouncing around the kitchen, eyes immune to the smoke.

"Well, those are for lots of cakes at one time. That means that they cook quicker. My oven is a conventional oven so it cooks slowly. I'll show you once the smoke clears."

"No thanks, Twilight." And with that, the pink earth pony pranced out of the room.

**Later that afternoon….**

"Alright boys, back 'er up!" called Pinkie Pie from outside. Twilight peeked out of the window. Now what? She couldn't get any studying done with all that racket.

Two blue ponies were holding a huge brown box on their backs while a yellow and red mare helped them from behind. Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down in front of Twilight's tree.

Twilight Sparkle went back to studying. It was probably just some party supplies for Pinkie. But, three words into a book on Parasprite Migration, the noises from outside came INSIDE. She couldn't take it anymore; Twilight stomped down the stairs and found the other ponies in her kitchen.

"Pinkie Pie – what's going on here?"

"Oh hey Twilight! I got you a new oven like the ones at the Cake Shop. You said it cooks quicker!" Pinkie Pie turned back to the workers and started giving them direction – "It looks like we're going to have to take out these cabinets. And the sink. Why would we need a sink?"

Twilight Sparkles sighed for what seemed like the 1000th time that day. "Pinkie, we don't need a professional oven. I'm not a professional baker and you won't be here to use it in a few days. Just let me teach you how to use MY oven."

"Okay Twilight. Alright boys, back 'er back out. Won't be needing it, anyway," Pinkie Pie shrugged and left the room.

"Um…are you still gonna pay us?" asked one of the blue ponies.

Twilight shelled out the money. And then she left the room.

'Only five more days…' she told herself, "five more days."


End file.
